Animaniacs! Gums a (JAWS Parody)
by Galacticbirder
Summary: The island of Arbitrary is under attack by a huge shark that is terrorising the small island community. It is up to the Warners to stop the shark and bring peace and tranquility back to the island.
1. Intro and Chapter one

**Hi Galacticbirder Here I have not posted to this site on this name before so I am still new to this. This story is just in time for Shark Week to kick off. I am a huge Shark Week fan and I love Jaws. How ever I am a huge fan of the crossover and I love cartoons like Animaniacs and many other Disney and Warner Brothers shows. I was watching a video on YouTube that had the Animaniacs theme that had part of the Jaws theme to it from an old Animaniacs video game and I decided to make my own parody of Jaws in true Animaniacs fashion. This story is a bit nutty but what do you expect from three kids that live inside a Water Tower. So without further ****adieu my fair Spanish****ladies. Here is my Jaws themed Animaniacs story. This is a lot lighter than the real story and is very heavy on Comedy relief. The ending is just plain silly. So enough talk here is my Jaws mega cross over. Hope you enjoy this goofy parody of a Spielberg classic which was based off a classic tale by Peter Benchley. **

It was a dark night at Rocky Point beach at a place called Arbartrary Island located near the sea side of ToonTown. It was darkest just before dawn and on the sandy beach about ten feet from the water's edge a few Toons were sitting around a campfire. All of which were female Toons. There was Minerva Mink in her one piece bathing suit, Jessica Rabbit in her red bathing suit, Lola Bunny in a two piece blue bikini, Betty Boop in a black bathing suit, Hello Nurse was also there in a blue one piece. The girls were there at the beach taking easy having an all girls trip while the boys were doing their own things. The waves were calm and everything was calm. The girls were sharing stories as they cooked marshmallows over the fire.

"It is such a lovely night out," Lola said with a smile. "This was such a good idea to come together and just take it easy." She said looking up at the stars in the sky.

"I'll say this was a great night to plan our beach vacation." Minerva said as she ate her marshmallow.

"I think we should all go for a midnight swim!" Hello Nurse said getting up and stretching.

"Are you sure that it is safe?" Jessica asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure I do we won't go out too far!" She said as she picked up her raft.

"I don't see the harm in going out there." Lola said with a smile as she ran across the beach.

The girls all went in the water with a splash and they all began to swim around the shallows. Jessica didn't seem to mind the water and split away from the rest unbeknownst to her there was something in the water with them. The water was cool but lukewarm. It was very inviting and Jessica just began to relax when she felt something bump against her left leg. It felt like sandpaper but she didn't think anything of it she. Suddenly it bit down but it didn't bring any blood but she began to scream and panic. The monster had her in its jaws and was slowly pulling her down but not before thrashing her about like a ragdoll.

"AHHH SOMETHING HAS ME!" Jessica screamed as she was getting pulled under.

The girls heard her alarmed called and swam to help her. Jessica was thrashing and splashing it was clear that something had her but no one knew what it was. Jessica was gulping in water and coughing she was being pulled completely under the water. She let out one more terrified scream and then nothing… she had disappeared under the waves. The others looked shocked and panicked and swam back to shore. Had they didnt know if they just witnessed a shark attack or not. They felt bad that they had just lost one of their group. They gathered back on the beach thinking about what had just happened and how they were going to report it to the police.

"I can't believe Jessica is gone?" Minerva said with a frown.

"How are we going to break it to Roger?" Lola asked with a frown.

"We need to call the police and have them see what they can turn up." Hello Nurse said shaking and about to puke for she was a shade of green and hickuping like she was about to let loose the juice.

"This is really bad." Betty said drying a tear from her eye.

They all looked out at the ocean and felt that something was there to terrorize them for they couldn't be too far from the truth for there was a monster shark out there and it was ready to prey on anybody or anything. It had already gobbled up Jessica who else would it gobble up? They didn't want to think that Jessica was gone but it was true that she was and there was nothing they could do to bring her back. They all cried and began to comfort each other and mourn the loss of their friend. They arrived at the police station and filled out a report and sat in the waiting room and waited patiently for the police.

That morning a in a water-tower on the island of Arbitrary Island three unusual kids were sleeping in a bunk bed that had three tiers. The first tier belonged to the youngest of these kids her name was Dot Warner and she had her hair in blue curlers and had on a pink onesie with socks and slept on the top bunk, the next one down was the middle child named Wakko Warner and he was in the middle tier in a blue onesie with socks. At the bottom was the oldest of the Warner kids named Yakko and he was in a green night robe.

There water tower had the Warner Bros. symbol on it which was a sheifd with a big WB on it. The tower was a gold color with a red roof. The place was filled with crazy things like a few of Wakko's Rube Goldberg devices, a huge train that ran through one of the main rooms that the kids rode on. There was a game room filled with video games, a pool table, card table, Foosball, table tennis, ski-ball, and other acrade games that they were able to purchase with their own money they saved up on many a payday. There was a kitchen with a lot of junkfood like sugary cerial, waffles that were hyped up on crazy GMOs and things, there was just a lot that they had that was not good for them. They also had a nice room to lounge in and relax and meditate it looked like something from the 60s. Then they had a movie room filled with all the latest movie even their old Cartoon shorts from the 1930s. They loved to go back and watch them. They had the whole collection of Animaniacs skits. They also had the entire Looney Tunes collection, Space Jam, Duck Dodgers, the Looney Tunes Show, Baby Looney Tunes, Tazmania, and others, they had Men In Black, Ghostbusters, Jurassic Park movies, ET, Jaws, all the Star Trek shows and movies on DVD. They had a ton of stuff that they liked to watch in their spare time. They had a room where they had books and things that Dot would often use to read her Hollywood Hunks mags. It was a mess but it was home to them. It was huge and had a few levels.

They were asleep as the sun began to shine in their bedroom window that they made to look out at the open sea. They lived several feet up and could see the whole island from there humble dwelling. They were actually police officers. I can think of a similar story about something similar to the story of Arbitrary PD which sounds kind of like another more dramatic and terrifying story don't you agree. Anyway the three got up and as they heard the phone ring. They all shot up out of their beds and looked around at each other and made crazy faces at each other like they were about to do something totally devious. They threw their blankets off and got out of their beds.

"I'LL GET IT!" They all three yelled as they leap from their beds.

The three kids ran across the floor of their bedroom down the stairs and into the kitchen. They three kids were pushing and shoving try to all grab the Bugs Bunny phone at once. Then they all stopped and looked at one another. They started to push and shove even more. They were about to distract one another but Yakko stopped them and had to do something about the chaos that was about unfold. He pushed his two younger siblings back and stood out in front of them holding out two hands in a halting gesture.

"This is ridiculous!" The eldest Warner proclaimed. "We are police officers of the Arbitrary PD and need to be grown up about such matters. On three we all pick up the phone and answer it on the speaker." he instructed as he made the countdown.

The three Warners got geared up as the eldest which was Yakko counted down. On the count of three they all three grabbed a hold and took the phone off the cradle and Wakko pushed the speaker button and began to speak.

"Hello Yakko," Yakko answered

"Wakko," Said Wakko.

"And Dot speaking how can we help you sugar?" Dot said with a flirty voice.

"Cut the chatter you three we have a case for you to take on!" A man said over the phone with a thick Austrian accent. "I have a few ladies here in distress and a rabbit here who has been given the bad news that his wife has gone missing."

"We will be down there in two shakes!" Yakko exclaimed with a finger in the air.

The kids hung up the phone and spun around until they were in their police uniforms which were blue jackets but Yakko and Dot were wearing what they normally wore on their lower halves and Yakko didn't have any pants just his jacket and his red baseball cap turned backwards on his head. The three grabbed a quick glass of coffee and Yakko grabbed the key to their truck and the Warner kids were on their way to the police station.

It was not long until they made it to the police station. The Warners all got out of the truck and ran inside the station. Yakko and Wakko could hardly believe their eyes when they saw the girls in their bathing suits sitting down at the station. They started to breath heavily and then let loose one of their most famous catchphrases that was all too familiar when they encountered any pretty lady that came their way.

"HELLOOOOOO BEACH GOING NURSES!" The two Warner boys shouted.

Dot the youngest looked to the audience and shook her head and rolled her eyes not at all amused about her brothers and their antics. She always tried to be the strong one but she would go crazy when a Hollywood hunk came her way especially a certain Mel Gibson back in the day now she had a crush on Chris Pratt who had the misfortune of running into Dot Warner. He totally freaked and had a restraining order put on her. She just crossed her arms, tapped her foot, and had a grumpy frown on her face.

"Boys!" She said in a grumpy sort of fashion to the audience.

Roger jumped up from his green couch and was not in the mood for joking. He was rather worried his blood boiled, his heart raced, his palms and body sweated so bad he was a mess. He had tears in his eyes when he ran to the Warner sibs.

"P-p-p-please cut the wise cracks my Wife has been missing and I am fearing the worst right now!" Roger said running to them grabbing Yakko by the jacket as he cried.

"Okay let's just go to our office and discuss this whole thing." Yakko replied.

Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Roger, Lola, Betty, Hello Nurse, and Minerva all went into the police office. There Otto Scratchansniff was in the office waiting for the Warners. The office was nice it was a nice blue and white color with white tile. It had a bunch of photos of the Warners with their years of service. They had a picture of them with Roger, Jessica, and Eddy Valiant during the 1940s. They also had a bunch of pictures of them at different events around the island. They had a bunch of ships in bottles, then they had a bunch of trophies on shelves and different things that were very ex-positional.

"Well it is about time you all showed up!" Otto said in a grumpy tone tapping his foot as he looked out the window.

"UUUUHHHHH… We would have been here sooner really...but my two sibs insisted we go and have a little breakfast before coming to work." Yakko said using a catchphrase looking at his sibs who were nodding.

Otto didn't look at all amused. Otto was kind of the assistant on site and was an aid to the Mayor who was able to call some of the shots but Yakko ran the police station. Otto sat at his desk and Yakko, Wakko, and Dot sat down at theirs and began the interrogations.

"Okay ladies so when this disappearance take place?" Yakko asked.

"Around six this morning." Lola said with a frown trying not to cry.

"I see!" Yakko said jotting it down on a notepad he just took out of the upper desk drawer.

"Where did this exactly take place?" Dot asked.

"Rocky point beach." Minerva said sniffing as Yakko made more notes.

"Where were you at the time of the disappearance of Jessica Rabbit?" Wakko asked looking kind of confused with his Tongue still hanging out of his mouth.

"We were all taking a nice late night swim." Betty said with a frown

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot didn't like what they were saying. Yakko went ahead and asked the next question. Being of culture and being well in grasp of the sciences he asked and compiled his next question. He looked at the girls not in a pervy way but in a sincere way.

"Was there any creature, ghost net, or any possible sign of under toe?" Yakko asked putting his hands together and putting them down on the desk.

The girls all looked at each other and they knew that something had a hold of Jessica. Lola seemed to recall something that may be the key to the whole thing but she was unsure of herself and what Jessica could have really yelled aloud. They didn't think it was a ghost net, anything man-made, they didn't know what had a hold of Jessica but they knew that the most logical answer was a shark.

"I remember in her panic she did yell shark." Lola said putting a hand up to he face like she was about to cry.

Yakko, Wakko, Dot, and Otto didn't think it could have been a shark. There had not been a shark come to Arbitrary island in a long time. It was a ridiculous notion to the Warners but it had to be on the table for investigation.

"Don't worry Roger we will get to the bottom of this we are going to Rocky Point beach to get some clues!" Dot said with a smile.

Roger nodded but didn't say a word. He was wearing all black on this day fearing that his wife was no more. Nothing could kill a toon but he didn't know where she went or if she was coming back. The ladies in the room were released and given strict order to stay in the area just in case of anything that the Warners might come up with in their investigation. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot didn't sign a death certificate but they put out a missing persons notice to everyone on the island. They used her picture and made sure that it was put on all the local milk cartons and on every notice board around the island. They had made it a public message even getting around to the surrounding areas along the coastline to make sure they had an alert too.

"Come on my siblings! lets go to Rocky Point beach and see what we can turn up!" Yakko exclaimed with his right index pointing at the ceiling.

"I don't think the Mayor would want to hear this!" Otto said knowing how panicky the mayor was.

The mayor was a greedy old man who wanted all the big summer bucks he could get. He was almost like that one kid from Tiny Toon Adventures that was all money grubby. Mayor Plotz wouldn't allow the beaches to be closed at all. Mayor Plotz was a nasty man but he did have somewhat of a logical reason to keep the beaches open. Summer was the time for tourists and it was very profitable. Everyone came for the white sand and beautiful atmosphere. Mayor Plotz didn't want anything to put a monkey wrench in his plans for a big celebration for the island festival that was coming up. There was to be a big celebration filled with sun, boats, ladies, and loads more. To even think of a shark being out there would cause panic in the summer goers.

Yakko and his two siblings went to their truck with Otto and the four went to Rocky point beach which was in the northernmost sector of the island. Once there Yakko, Wakko, and Dot began to look for clues. The three Warner kids came up only a purple headband. It was Jessica's she had been wearing them since they came into fashion. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot looked at each other with frowny faces. They went back to Otto and they hopped back in the car and drove back to the police station where Roger was still sitting.

"Roger I am sorry but all we found was this." Yakko said presenting the pink hair band to Roger.

Roger trembled as he picked it up. His eyes filled up with tears and he held it close to him and began to cry and sob. Wakko took him out to the lobby and tired to calm him down. Dot and Yakko stayed in the office and made out the report.

"Poor Roger I sure hope we can find Jessica to give him some closure." Yakko said.

"Me too," Dot said shaking her head. "He seems so lost without his one true love."

"What do you think we should do in the meantime?" Wakko asked.

"We should keep a close eye on the beaches. We shall go and spectate and make sure nothing else goes awry." Yakko said.

Otto stayed at the station with Roger and tried to calm him down as best he could. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot hopped in their truck and drove off to the beach to blend into the scenery and watch for anything else going wrong. It was going to be and was only going to get even more nuts.

Yakko and Wakko went into the city they had to buy supplies to make beach closed signs. They knew that something bad was going on and so they went to Fifi Le Fume's art and summer shop. There was a man in there complaining that he didn't get anything on his list that he ordered. The Warners walked in and saw the boards, steaks, brushes, and paint and grabbed a cart and filled it up. They checked out and Otto pulled up the truck.

"Hey its Scratchy!" Dot yelled.

"I was sent to find you there is a bunch of boy scouts doing some swimming out near Atlantica bay trying to get their badges I can't call them in they are no phones out there!" Otto said.

"Alright take these signs and get back to the office," Yakko ordered. "They need to say beaches closed no swimming by order of the Arbitrary PD and yes you my friend can do the printing in this story!" He said with a smile.

"Oh goody!" Otto said as the Warners filled up the truck before Otto stepped on the gas.

Yakko Wakko and Dot wound up at the faerie boat ran by Goofy. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot waited for the farrie to get back to the dock.

"Gorsh where can I take you guys too?" Goofy asked with tip of his green hat.

"Send us out to those kids will you we have to tell them that they don't need to go swimming right now." Wakko said.

"Sure thing!" Goofy said just as a car came up.

The car was a Roles Royce and belonged to Thaddeus Plotz. Thaddeus, Scrooge McDuck, and several other city big wigs came out of the car and looked at the kids with very angry eyes.

"So you are going to shut down the beaches on your own authority Eh!" Thaddeus Plotz said gruffly.

"Well what other authority do we need?" Dot asked.

"You need a board or city council to decide on that!" Walter Bunny said with a frown.

"We are just a little upset that you might be getting us into trouble!" Scrooge said with a frown.

"Well what do you think happened to Jessica Rabbit!" Wakko asked.

"It sure as heck wasn't a boat!" Yakko excliamed.

"Look kids it is all psychological if you yell Sea Horse everyone yells AWWW! How cute, if you yell Baracuda everyone yells huh? What? If you yell shark than we will have a panic on our hands and terror will sweep the island!" Thaddeus said with his arms around Yakko and Wakko.

"I think I have heard a similar quote before but it didn't have that first part in it!" Yakko said looking thoughtful with a bubble above his head thinking of a similar scene that was in a much scarier theme.

Everyone just ignored Yakko's comment and Goofy was ordered to take the kids back to the dock. It was turning out to be a very crazy day so our heroes the Warners decided to go and cool off at the beach in the next scene.


	2. Chapter Two

At the beach there were many Toons at play in the surf and in the mid afternoon sun. It was scorching but heck the water was fine and cool. Ash and Misty Ketchem were there with their Pokemon all out of their Pokeballs having some fun along with several of their other friends from the other regions around their land. Johnny Bravo was showing off for some of the ladies followed by him getting a pounding for acting like a creep. Sonic and Amy were on the beach too in the shallows; he was a little nervous but Amy was helping him ever step of the way. There were many other Toons such as Pesto, Squit, and Bobby who were sitting on top of a change station watching the splashing of the Toons betting on who was going to get swallowed up next. There were many people on the beach and all enjoying their selves. Daisy and Donald were with their nieces and nephews Huey, Dewy, and Louie, and April, May, and June. They were on the beach making sand castles at least the girls. The boys were throwing water balloons at their uncle. Yakko sat in a blue chair and was in his blue swim trunks sipping a fruit juice blend in a coconut cup. Wakko was in his red swim trunks and had his cap on. and Dot was in a pink two piece bikini with flowers on both pieces. Wakko and Dot made a sand castle as their brother watched the surfers and the waders and swimmers. The three found a nice place to watch and spectate to make sure nothing went wrong. The Warners were under a huge umbrella enjoying the shade. It had been a hard day of nearly being fired by the big boss, Mayor Plotz. They were just doing their job to make sure people were safe. They could care less about being fired all they wanted was the public to be safe. Mindy's father was with Buttons playing fetch. He was throwing a stick in the water and Buttons would run and catch it. Mindy's mother was with Mindy playing in the sand. This was one of the only times Button's was not getting scolded by either of Mindy's parents and was really enjoying himself. Of course you do realize that this was not a usual comedy skit. Mindy was in a blue one piece like her mom and her father was in green swim trunks. They decided to wear all blue on this family beach trip.

"Very good Buttons," Mindy's dad said. "Now go get it!" He said as he threw the stick.

Buttons shot out like a bullet into the water and grabbed it and ran back to Mindy's dad.

Yakko and his sibs watched all angles until this short guy with gray hair and a crazy look on his face came up to the kids.

"How do the name is Pip Pumphandle," The strange man said holding out his hand. I have a complaint about some people being too loud outside my house. Well actually not to loud but they are rather annoying…blah blah blah…" The man rambled on for an hour its seemed about many complaints.

"Ah this guy again." Yakko said to his siblings as they painfully listened to Pip's complaints.

The man rambled but that didn't stop Yakko from seeing Princess Belle screaming. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot shot up and saw Adam with Belle on his shoulders. She and her husband were having a bit of fun and acting crazy. Yakko was the one shaking his hand. He was getting squeamish and annoyed. He started to try and chew his arm off and was about to get really annoyed.

Soon Mindy's dad lost sight of Buttons. He and Mindy's mom were both shocked at the disappearance of their beloved dog. Mindy was just minding her own building parts of her sandcastle while her parents pondered where their dog got off too.

"Buttons! Come on Buttons!" Mindy's dad yelled.

"Where did Buttons go?" Mindy's mom asked.

"I don't no?" The dad said.

"Mmmhmmm Buttons is a silly puppy!" Mindy giggled acting all cutesy she danced around totally oblivious to what was going on.

Soon one of Donald and Daisy's Nephews grabbed his green raft and began to head off to the water. Daisy grabbed her Nephew by the wing just before he hit the water. She thought he had just about enough time in the water and was not wanting him to go out again for a while.

"And just where do you think your going Mister?" Daisy asked with an angry look.

"I am just going to get some waves!" Dewy smarted off.

"Let me see your wings." Donald instructed calmly.

Dewy sighed and held them out with a scoff.

"Your wings are soaking wet!" Donald quacked.

"I won't be long guys!" Dewy said beginning to freak.

"Fine, five minutes and that is it!" Daisy said.

"Woo-hoo!" Dewy yelled as he rushed into the water on his raft.

Pip had gone and Dot looked at Yakko who was watching Dewy on the raft. Dot was worried about her eldest brother and began to rub sunscreen on his shoulders. Yakko was tense and Dot was trying to clam down her eldest brother. Dot was worried for her brother and wanted to make sure that he was not working too hard and worrying so much.

"Why so tense, relax!" Dot said as she messaged her brother.

"I just think something bad is going to happen in this scene I just know it!" Yakko said thinking about what it could mean. He saw the movie before but couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Wait a minute! Haven't we seen this somewhere before?" Wakko asked.

"Maybe you are just having a case of Deja Vu!" Dot added with a smile. "Don't worry Wakko I am sure it will all pass your mind and nothing would go wrong."

"Your probably right but I still think we have seen this somewhere before!" Wakko said scratching head with a bewildered look on his face and yet again his tongue hanging out.

Under the water's surface a large creature lurked just under the waves. The mighty fish scanned the mass of legs looking for something but it became fixed on the green raft and the little webbed feet hanging off the back. The mighty fish overturned the raft and Yakko, Wakko, and Dot looked at the huge fins in horror as the young child was sucked down in the water. No paint or blood spilled just, whoosh, gone, like he had been vacuumed up by the waves. It was scary and the beach was in a panic. It was shark but it was a weird experience.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE WATER NOW!" The Warners yelled.

Everyone panicked and rushed out of the water Daisy and Donald saw the commotion but had no idea what had happened. They saw the raft but no sign of Dewy.

"Dewy?" Donald and Daisy called but there was no sign of him.

This was not turning out to be anyone's week. Daisy and Donald had lost one of their nephews. It made them sad and outraged. It was not cool and the Warners were not quick enough to stop the attack. They did see two fins and a third so this was indeed a shark attack but there was no paint spillage it was just a quick flip of the raft and then he went down swim trunks and all. It was scary. Donald and his wife held each other closely to comfort each other in the chaos.

Later there was a town hall meeting at the city hall and Thaddeus Plotz was there overseeing the meeting. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot were called to go to the meeting. There was a bunch of people in the hallways talking about sharks and money and that Daisy and Donald put a 10,000,000 bounty on the shark's capture. It was a crazy hustle and bustle but the Toons all shuffled into the boardroom. The building was tiny and very cramped. The paint was all messed up and the walls needed a new set of wallpaper.

"Gee it is kind of cramped in here but someone has to break it to these people that we are going to close the beaches." Yakko said sitting on the desk.

"What if they upraise and start rallying with pitchforks and torches?" Wakko inquired.

"That is Frankenstein." Dot and Yakko said together.

"Wrong move mr. belcharotti." Dot snapped.

Everyone shuffled in still chattering. Lola her boyfriend Bugs, Ariel, Eric, Minerva, Wilford Wolf, Betty Boop and her boyfriend Bimbo, Jasmine and Aladdin, Otto and Hello Nurse, Rita, Runt, the Goodfeathers, Shaggy, Scooby Doo, Velma, Daphne, Fred Jones, Huckleberry Hound, Wally Gator, Yogi Bear, Boo Boo, Presilla, Bullwinkle, Rocky, Boris, Netasha, Belle and Adam, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Flynn, Rapunzel, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy, Babs Bunny, Buster Bunny, Plucky Duck, Dizzy, Ham, Daffy, Foghorn Leghorn, Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Barney Rubble, Roger Rabbit, Winnie-the-pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Tigger, Heathcliff, Riffraff, Sonya, Cleo, Wordsworth, Judy Jetson, Jane Jetson, George Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Secret Squirrel, Ralph the guard, Daffy Duck, Tina Russo, Pepe Le Pew, Yosemite Sam, The Goofy Gophers, Sylvester, Tweety, Granny, Pussy Foot, Penelope, Sylvester's son, and the Mime who was instantly thrown out of the meeting, and countless others were at this meeting. It seemed that the whole Toon population was in the meeting there was so many out in the crowd. It was crammed with an all star cast.

"We brought in a lot of extra cameos to make it interesting." Yakko said to the camera raising his eyebrows up and down.

Thaddeus Plotz called the meeting to order and hit the gable on the block.

"This meeting will now come to order!" TP said as he looked at Yakko and his siblings. "Chief Yakko please.. GET TO YOUR SIDE OF THE TABLE!" He shouted.

"Will do boss!" The three siblings did as they were told.

"Are there any questions that you have before we start?" Thad asked.

Ralph the guard who was up at the front made a stupid statement.

"Duah is all that money thats is up grabs is its in cash or check, duah!" Ralph asked with a chuckle.

Everyone laughed but Thaddeus banged the block louder jumping up in the air with his teeth clinched at the stupidity that was in the air.

Some people like Lola and Bugs didn't think that was funny at all. They thought it was quite tasteless. Minerva and the others that went swimming that night just shook their heads. They were right it was not very funny at all but that didn't stop many of the other Toons from laughing their butts off at the joke.

"That is between you fishermen and Daisy and Donald Duck!" He said with a scowl. "Have the Warners have anything to say about the matter.

"Yes we do," Yakko said with a smile. "We are going to hire extra summer deputies to the beaches and we are also going to hire shark spotters and we are going to hire a scientist to help us locate this bad fishy wishy." Yakko said.

"What about the beaches Chief?" Marvin the Martian asked.

"No question we are going to close them!" Wakko said taking the question as Yakko gave him the stink eye.

Everyone was in shock and went into panic. They were in disbelief that the beaches were going to be closed. It was an outrage!

"Oh nice going Mr. Potty Emergency now we have riot on our hands!" Dot growled.

"It was in the script!" Wakko yawned as he put his feet on the desk.

Then Thaddius raised his gable and whacked the block a couple of times getting even more and more agitated and madder by the second He was steaming angry and his face was red.

"Only twenty four hours for beach closure!" he yelled in the chaos.

"Twenty-four I say twenty four hours is like a lifetime!" Foghorn Leghorn replied.

Just then an awful screeching came from the very back near a chalkboard. Everyone winced and clinched their teeth. It was bad really bad and annoying. It soon stopped and everyone turned to see old Elmer Fudd sitting in the back eating a saltine cracker. Elmer Fudd was in his usual hunting outfit and was looking at everyone in a serious stare. He was a grizzled sort and was one of the best known sportsmen on the island and on the main land. He was a captain of a boat that would be key in this story in the second act. He wore a brown hunting jacket with a matching hat that was red on the inside. He also had his double barrel shot gun with him. Normally a thing like that would not be allowed but Toons were crazy. Thank goodness he was not in the mood to kill Bugs and Lola in the same place. This was common ground and would not be a fair fight.

"You all know me, and you probabwy know that I hate Wabbits, and other pests. I will bwast this bird for you but it ain't going to be easy. Bad fish it is not like going to the mud pond catching cwayish or the lake catching catfish, or going to Alaska and catching Sowmon. This thing can swallow you whole. I value my neck more than 10,000,000 bucks Yakko. I will find it for ten but I will catch it and make it into taxidermy for more than that. For that you will get the head, the tail, and the whole kit and kabwoodle. You better make up your minds want to stay alive during the winter or pway it cheap and be on welfare the whole winter. You know where to find me to make a decision." Elmer said with a sinister way as he got up and tipped his hat.

"Yes we will keep that under advisement Mr. Fudd." Thaddeus added with a smile.

"Mr Mayor, Warners, ladies and gentlemen." Fudd said.

Later that night Yakko, Wakko, and Dot put out beach closed signs and hammered them in. They felt that they had been walked all over that Mayor but yet their hands were tied and they couldn't do anything about it. They went down the beach and put the signs and were miserable and tired. They had seen so much in that few days. Normally Toons were a cheery bunch but on this night on Arbitrary Island the Toons were feeling sad and anxious. Later that night the Warners all went home and had a nice dinner and after dinner Yakko took out a International Geometric mag that was a shark issue and began to read it. He saw many things about sharks that he just didn't know anything about. It was intriguing to learn all about the world of the shark. They had never encountered a shark before but they knew they had to do something about it.

Meanwhile two shady characters were on a rickety old pier with a holiday roast and a big fish hook. One was in a purple outfit that was for car racing. His accomplice was a stupid looking dog with goggles.

"We better get something for all the trouble this beast has caused Muttley." The man known as Dick Dastardly said. "This is my mother's Holiday Rump Roast slowly simmered since last night and marinated with a yummy glaze."

Muttley just snickered thinking that they were going to get rich.

"Now pay attention Muttley this is important," Dick ordered. "First we stick the hook into the meat and then we tie the metal chain to the pier and then we throw the meat into the water!" Dick said as he did each motion as he explained it.

The meat went in with a splash and the tied took it right out.

"My plan will work too perfection we will be stinking rich and by a whole lot of roast and shoot whatever else we desire we will be stinking rich!" Dick said with crossed arms.

Muttley just snickered.

They sat and waited a while but then something grabbed a hold of the meat and the pier broke free with Dick on it. Muttley just snickered Dick began to panic. He didn't escape he was sucked up just like the rest.

"Gee someone left us this nice bit of Rump Roast!" A deeper voice said from the deep.

"Be quiet I don't want our plans to fail!" Another higher voice said.

"Zort! Can I just have a teeny tiny taste!" the higher voice said.

"No and if you don't stop this foolishness I shall have to hurt you!" The deeper voice said.

"Okay I will shut up!" The higher voice said.

The sea became calm once again and we now cut back to Yakko Warner and his siblings who were reading all they could on the topic. It was getting late and so the Warner siblings went to bed after having a nice cup of juice to calm their nerves.


	3. Chapter Three

It was the next day and at one of the big jetties and people came from miles around trying to get the shark. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot couldn't believe all the Acme bombs, dynamite, grangades, rockets and other things some of these people were putting on their boats. Slappy and Skippy had a boat, Yosemite Sam had a boat, Fearless Leader, Boris, and Natasha had a boat, Yzma and Kronk had a boat. Many toon villains had a boat. Gaston and Clayton had a boat, it was mass hysteria. It was pandemonium as the jetties were full of boats loaded down with guns, weapons, and other things so their crews could kill the shark and get the award money.

"Whoa this is kind of dark for a kid cartoon with all of this dynamite!" Yakko said with a bewildered stare.

"I don't think they will hit a thing!" Wakko said with goofy grin.

"I don't think they will either all of these guys look dumber than advertised." Dot grinned.

"We'll we don't have anything to worry about except finding our ocean scientist Zack Whooper.

They stood on the dock and saw a young man about 35 come up on a small boat. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, a camera bag, a vest, a long sleeve button down a pair of blue jeans and a tan and green baseball cap on. He also had a couple other bags with him. He was clearly the guy with this geeky demeanor.

"I guess that maybe him." Dot asked.

"I think so!" Yakko said as the three walked up to him.

"Hi were the Warner Bros." Yakko and Wakko introduced.

"And the Warner sister, Helloooo nurse! How's about kiss kid!" Dot said as she jumped into his arms and kissed him right on the lips.

"Yes well, I am Zack Whooper and I am from the Ocean graphing institute. I thought that might have been you Chief Yakko." he said.

"Ah well it is good to meet you I am so glad you could come." Yakko said.

"What are all of these people doing with all the Acme crates?" Zack asked.

"Shark hunt!" Dot asked.

"I wonder if I can see any of the victims." Zack asked.

"Oh victims to get bite radius and stuff like that... RIGHT! UUUUHHHH… we don't have any this is a family friendly parody." Yakko said.

"If we did this skit would be rated PG-13 and a whole lot messier." Dot said acting all innocent.

"We had to do a lot of heavy editing on some of this stuff or it couldn't be for innocent children who are not ready for the real thing." Wakko said with his tongue wagging out of his mouth.

"Just the first one is the best the last three films couldn't keep up with hype." Wakko said.

"I would hate to see what this skit would look like at sea world." Dot said.

"What about a two headed shark?" Yakko inquired.

"Or a pack of sharks hunting together in a underwater study facility!" Dot asked.

"Or a giant tornado that scoops up sharks and sends them hurtling toward your face?" Wakko asked

"Or a pack of bloodthirsty Piranhas?" Yakko asked.

"Your just getting ridiculous it sounds like you are just naming off stupid modern-day b horror films that have little to no scientific basis whatsoever and are just cheese fests." Zack said tapping his foot.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot thought it sounded silly but went on anyway. They went on wild tracks a lot; it was just their way.

"So yeah we don't have any victims because they have been swallowed whole possibly." Yakko said looking at his fingers.

"This is going to help with my end of the plot very well!" Zack smarted off.

"Hey you will still have your big cage scene coming up in the third act!" Dot said.

"What?" Zack said with a bewildered look on his face.

"Never-mind just take a small breather and we will get back to you sugar." Dot said as she pushed the screen to the next scene .

Here the boats are rushing about throwing dynamite into the water. Then Wakko switched to the next scene were we have a bunch of fishermen stringing up a familiar shark in a hat and a tie. The shark was a lovable cartoon character but he was mistaken for the shark that had been terrorizing the beaches. The fisher people tied him up by his tail and used a giant wooden pulley system to hoist him up. The shark was making gripes in German and was very distraught and grouchy. He had almost been blown and shot who knows how many times. He was very irate and upset with everyone on the dock.

"Let me go you doonkofs! Do not know who I am!" Mr. Jaw yelled.

All the fishermen were gathered on the doc celebrating but Yakko, Wakko, and Dot didn't like the look of Mr. Jaw being caught why he wouldn't eat anybody.

"Oh no this is not good." Yakko said.

"This is what I get to be in this picture I need to call my lawyer and my agent this is no way to treat one of the many guest stars in your rip off parody!" Mister Jaw said no one was paying attention.

Zack saw the shark and cut him down. Everyone stopped their cheering and looked at the scientist in anger.

"What I couldn't do an autopsy on him; I am a big fan of his and I don't think he did it." Zack said as he stared right back.

"Thank you kind sir I will not forget this!" Mister Jaw said as he tipped his had and went back into the drink but not before popping back up and blowing a raspberry at the fishermen who caught him.

Mister Jaw went back in the water mumbling in a grouchy tone but not directed to Mr. Whooper the only man who seemed to care about him. He was not happy; he could have suffocated up there. Even though he was a Toon of sorts the still had their ties to actual nature in some cases. Sure he would have been alright but he would have been miserable still. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot soon came back up to Zack and watch Mr. Jaw go back to see. Just then Daisy and Donald and their nieces and remaining nephews came up to them. Daisy and Donald were now both wearing black and looked very sad. They approached the fisherman's wharf and went up to Yakko, Wakko, and Dot. Daisy looked at Yakko in the eye and slapped him. Yakko went with it but it still hurt like rip. He held his cheek and looked crossly at the female duck who struck his face.

"Ouch that hurt! Why would you do that!" He yelled.

"It was in the script I had to!" Daisy exclaimed flipping through the pages to that spot.

"Never-mind say your peace about how I knew there was a shark and how I met your poor innocent one meet his sad end to a bloodthirsty man eating shark and that I was wrong for letting people go swimming!" In an overly dramatic sense.

"Actually you just took the words right out my mouth chief!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Phooey that is the only good line you have in this stupid film and Yakko had to mess it up!" Daisy said taking Donald by the wing and walking off.

"I am sorry but she is wrong." Thaddeus Plotz said coming up to Yakko.

"No she isn't it." Yakko said drooping his head down.

The Warners felt bad. They didn't want to make matters worse for the towns folk of Arbitrary but some how they made things a lot worse. They had to stop that shark and fast. They didn't want a whole fiasco and didn't want a guest star to be upset. They all hung their heads and they began to ponder and weigh the outcomes about if they were to be victorious against the shark or if the shark was unable to win.


	4. Chapter Four

The night had come up on the Island of Arbartary and Yakko, Wakko, and Dot were back in their water tower eating dinner. Dot came in to the room seeing Yakko and Wakko mimicking each others movements in a childish sort of way. Dot thought it was sweet. She sighed seeing her siblings getting along. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it!" Dot asked.

"It is me Zack Whooper!" Zack yelled in a muffled tone being outside.

"I'll let him in!" Wakko said rushing to the door.

Wakko opened the hatch and let Zack in. He was winded from climbing all of the rungs of the ladder. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot helped him in. He had a bottle of some clear golden liquid in a bottle and was a bit winded. He paused for a moment to catch his breath. He had no idea why a bunch of Toons whould choose such a ridiculous place live. It was weird for these three lone kids to be living in a water tower by themselves.

"I brought some non alcoholic sparkling cider." Zack said out of breath. "You kids need to live in a normal house like other police officers." He said.

"This is the best we could do on such short notice." Yakko said with a smile.

Zack sat at the table and poured them all a drink. They all took sip after sip before engaging in their plans to go looking for the shark. It was late and they were all exhausted but they couldn't give up. As Wakko said a few times in one skit; you have to cheer up and never ever give up hope. The kids had to save their beloved island. They had to bring closure to Roger, Mindy and the others who were victims of losing loved ones. They knew that they had to return the missing to their families. It was obvious that there might be a chance of them being alive but it was a slim chance at this point. Yakko, Wakko and Dot however wished in their hearts that they could just sleep it off until sun up the next morning but Fat Chance!

"We we have to go and find that shark." Zack said pounding his hand on the table.

"And how do you suppose that we do that?" Wakko replied with a frown.

"We have to go on my high tech boat and find the shark on the water he is a night feeder." Zack said with a smile.

"We can't do that it is way past our bedtime." The Warners said in unison.

"Yes you can!" Zack said with a smile as they began to climb the rungs down to the ground.

"It is a good thing we didn't have to dissect Mister Jaw or he would have been really upset." Yakko smarted off.

Later the Warners and Zack were on his boat and looking for any sign of an attack. Zack had the fish finder on and was piloting the boat. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot all had their life Jackets on. They were nervous and didn't it like being on the boat at all. It was dark and creepy and right in the middle of one of the most ridiculous comedy filled, cameo packed cartoon parodies of a classic horror film.

"Would you kids like some trail mix?" Zack asked.

"Where are we?" Wakko asked.

"Right in the stretch that he has been feeding." Zack replied.

"I am sorry I asked." Wakko said.

Yakko couldn't believe the tech on the boat. It must have taken a zillion dollars to pay for all of this. The fish finder, sonar, cameras, TV, and other contraptions on the boat. It was sure fancy and almost space age equipment. It was a wonder just how many things he had on the boat. Some of it was very heavy and highly expensive. He did as another man in an other Spielberg classic that was also a book. He had spared no expense on the boat and it was his pride and joy.

"So who pays for all of this hooey?" Dot asked.

"I do mostly!" Zack replied.

"He is a rich nerd go fig." Dot said to the screen with a wink.

Yakko saw something that looked like a boat wreck and shone the light on it. Yakko knew it automatically. It belonged to Porky Pig. It looked like it had been all banged up. There was holes in it and was in the shallows but it had taken a lot of water. It was a little upended and still out of the water in some areas but it was not a good sight.l

"Hey that is Porky's boat!" Yakko shouted.

"Are you sure?" Zack said.

"Yeah we need to tow it in!" Yakko said.

"No I need to go and check their hull!" Zach said.

"What for to wet yourself after a possible jump scare?" Wakko asked.

Zack stared blankly at the screen and just went on. He went down the the lower level of his boat and put on his wet suit. He put on his mask and grabbed the ladder and hung it on the bow so he could ease himself in. Dot stared at her brother for making such a rude comment. Zack walked down the ladder and then jumped in the water.

"Why can't you just sit on the side and roll off?" Dot aksed.

"I can't stand that feeling." Zack said. "I'll be back!" He said as he took the plunge.

"Okay Arnold!" Yakko said with a smile.

"Hey I am not even in this movie!" Arnold Schwarzenegger said looking as he appeared in the Terminator films with he jacket with his signature shot gun.

"HELLOOOO CYBERNETIC RUFFIAN! Dot yelled as hearts formed around her head before running after him.

"AHHHHHHH!" Arnold screamed as he ran away and swam for the shore at a fast speed.

The kids all watched as he climbed into the water and swam under the surface. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot began to place their bets down if he would come back in one piece.

"Place your bets starting bets are five dollars winner take all!" Yakko annouced.

"Okay five it is!" Dot said giving her brother a fiver.

"Make it ten that he gets shredded!" Wakko said in a gruffer tone and his tongue hanging out.

Zach swam around the boat and seen a lot of damage. He swam around a few holes made by the large fish but couldn't find any evidence that could suggest what kind of shark they were dealing with. He had his spotlight on and swam to an even larger hole he saw a huge white tooth the size of a shot glass but something about it was not right. It was rubber. Then he swam to an even larger hole and he got really close and stuck his head in only to see a very frightened fat sailor chattering his teeth. Zack put the tooth in his pouch that he had on his belt and pulled out the frightened sailor from the Rocky and Bullwinkle cartoons. He brought him back to the boat. Porky was not found but he made a clean get away from what they could gather.

"AW RATS!" The warners yelled.

"Guess you guys can keep your money!" Yakko said giving back the money.

"He isn't even missing a leg!" Wakko said with a frown.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot pulled the two on board and gave Captain Peachfuzz a blanket and some coffee. He was babbling randomly and nearly paralyses from fear. He finally yelled that it was a Great White Shark. Zack pulled the tooth out and noticed it was rubber. He laughed knowing that is was not a real shark because what self respecting Shark would be in Toon Town. Zack only came to the conclusion that someone was trying to scare the beach goers off from having their fun. He put the fake tooth in his pouch to show the mayor.

"I think we need to see the Mayor about this!" Zack said with a look like the cat that ate the canary.

So it was off to see the mayor the next morning. The kids dropped off Peachfuzz at the psych ward for testing and to get over the shock of it all. Then the Warners headed to their Water Tower to get some well deserved rest. They were now a little happy that their culprit was a fake shark and not one that was like Ursula's from the Little Mermaid or some other horrifying Toon Shark. This was proving to be a really bizarre week for the three young officers. They had to keep up the crazy scare tactics though they still had an entire boat seen to complete and fill in run time. They couldn't get to the plot end that easily for this was a full scale parody much like Star Warners or The One Who Flew Over the Cuckoo Clock. It was crazy and stupid but it had to be done.


	5. Chapter Five

Yakko, Wakko, Dot, and Zack met Thaddeus Plotz and his assistant Otto Scratch and Sniff at a huge sign with a beauiful woman riding a raft in a bikini with a shark about to eat her. That said Arbitrary Island land of Surf, Sun, and Girls. They were on the sand nearest to the white picket fence. It was a nice and sunny morning and all was fine and well. It was just perfect except their was panic in the air still. The gulls and other birds were calling and the waves were making a very pleasing sound.

"You kids are causing a lot of havoc with this Shark fiasco they have totally messed up this sign!" Thad yelled.

"Hey don't take it out on us we have found the culprit at least part of him?" Yakko said with a frown as he made a testy rebuttal.

"You did?" Otto asked.

Zack pulled the tooth out of his pocket and smiled.

"It isn't even a real shark but it is modeled after the great white." Zack said.

"Are you sure he is just not wearing dentures?" Yakko asked.

Wakko was then seen in a nightclub setting with a spotlight beating the drum for the punch line. Then the screen went back to the scene at hand.

"You kids are starting to irritate me!" Zack excliamed.

"So we have to make sure that no one else gets eaten so we are going to call several nameless people and get boats, guns, and shark spotters and keep the beaches open for your needs Mayor and then we will jump into the next scene and risk someone else's life to catch the shark. It is not ethical and may be dangerous but it has to be done. We need all the run time we can get." Yakko said acting all heroic. d

"Fine by me!" Thaddius smiled putting his hands on the lapels of his anchor suit.

The time went by and Zack, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot called for anyone that had a gun and a boat. The summer ginks were coming in for the summer as everyone in the town got their shops filled with souvenirs and summer supplies. Ferries and other boats brought visitors from miles around Toon Town.

It was at the beach were everyone was about to go wading but no one was going in for they had heard that several people went missing in the time before the event. A family of bears named Baloo in his beige swim trunks, Rebecca in her purple one piece, Kit in blue swim trunks, and Molly in a red flowered one peice swimsuite were on the beach listening to the baseball game that was happening at Cape Suzette. Molly and her mom Rebecca were making sand castles while Kit and Baloo listened to the radio. Thaddius, Otto Scratchansniff who was in a pair of blue swim trunks and a red shirt, and Hello Nurse in her Blue one pice swim suit gathered on the beach. The mayor was mad and steaming.

"Look at these people not even getting into the water!" Thaddus yelled.

"Well there is a shark out there that has been eating people." Otto said.

"I don't really blame them for not going in the water." Hello nurse said as she started to put sunscreen on.

The Warners boys came up from behind the nurse and shouted their iconic catcall.

"HELLOOOOO NURSE!" The warner boys said.

"Uh your not even in this part of the scene!" A voice said that sounded a lot like Steven Spielberg in a megaphone.

"Boys am I right?!" Dot said as she shoved them on screen nervously giggling at the camera.

"I tell you those Warner officers have not been helpful one bit instead they have scared the public!" Thaddeus said. "I am going to go and get those bears to go into the water weather they like it or not and cause even more confusion to get this plot moving a long. I mean look at these people like a bunch of penguins or walrus just lazing on the beach not playing in the water. I thought that is what summer was all about!" He grumbled as he walked toward the bear family.

"Ah isn't this fun nothing like a nice summer day with the family." Rebecca giggled.

"You said it; it is sure nice to be away for the Forth of July weekend away from hire for hire!" Baloo said.

"You said it papa bear!" Kit said stretching and kicking back in his chair.

"You there!" Thaddeus barked.

"Gee Mayor Plotz didn't see you there!" Baloo said looking up at him.

"Why are you not going in the water!" Thad asked.

"I just put on some suntan lotion and I don't want to spoil it!" Baloo said.

"We like it on the shore." Molly said.

"No one is going in! So you get in the water or I am telling Disney to fire you from acting! I can make it so you never work in any company again!" Thad threatened.

They did as they were told and headed into the water. Everyone saw that they were going in. Mickey and Minnie shortly went into the water. Wilford Wolf and Minerva went in, then ShoeShine Boy also known as Underdog and Sweet Polly Purebred went in, Hurcules and Megra went in, soon followed by Cusco and Melina, Brandy and Mister Whiskers, then Kim and Ron stoppable with their pet Rufus, Stitch, David, Lilo, and Nani soon followed, Drake Mallard also known as Darkwing Duck and his daughter Gosslin and his wife Morgana, then the kids and partents from the show the replacements, and soon more and more Toons were going into the water. The Warners kids were on the shore watching from the shore. Zack was in a boat with a radio, there was a chopper in the air piloted by Launch Pad McQuack. The stage was set for the perfect storm.

"What you got professor!" Yakko asked over the radio.

"Nothing yet! I have nothing on sonar and nothing on visual." Zack replied over his radio.

"Keep us posted!" Yakko said putting the radio not in his pocket but in his pants. "Well sibs what do you think will happen now?" Yakko asked with a shrug.

"Well I don't think we will have the lobster boatman scene DISGUSTING!" Dot gagged.

"Maybe Jessica Alba will come up with a friendly Dolphin and save the day!" Wakko said.

"Wrong sea creature that was Flipper this is a Shark!" Yakko corrected.

"We will just have to see what goes on in the next oh… say…. Now!" Dot said.

Dan Anchor man was on the beach making a news story for the nine o'clock news and was walking along the beach. He was wearing his normal three piece suit with red tie, blue jacket, white shirt, and gray pants, and black shoes.

"And now for some Sad News! Arbitrary island is normally a place with beautiful white sand, many lovely girls, surf, and sun but in recent day there has been a cloud over the horizon a cloud in the shape of a killer shark. I am here with Thaddeus Plotz who is the mayor of the town to talk about the deaths of the victims.

"UH… well there was Jessica Rabbit, a kid named Dewy Duck, one dog by the name of Buttons, and some guy that his mother said never returned after raiding her fridge and taking her meat for the Forth of July and going to try and catch the sucker." Thaddeus said.

"I am sure that your police force is working around the clock to stop this monster before it srikes again." The Anchorman said.

"Yes they are!" He said. "It is a beautiful day the sun is shining people are playing. Arbitrary as you mean means friendship!"

"No it doesn't! That is Amity!" The Anchorman yelled. "Arbitrary means whimsical, random, suggestive!" He pointed out.

"Oh!' Thaddeus said smiling and blushing.

Meanwhile in the water something strange began to swim around in the water. A dorsal fin came up and Kim Possible saw it. She took Ron by the hand and began to freak.

"SSSHHHAAARRRKKK!" They both screamed.

People went into panic mode and started to swim away. The life guards blew their whistles and told everyone to get out of the water. The boats and everyone grabbed a gun. Everyone stayed calm and Jabber Jaws once again popped up."

"IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT A HIGH PAYED STAR I THOUGHT THE SCRIPT CALLED FOR TWO KIDS IN A CARDBOARD FIN BUT NO YOU PICK ON A POOR INNOCENT CAMEO STAR WHO IS NOT AT ALL A KILLER SHARK! I DEMAND TO SEE MY AGENT ABOUT THIS HE WILL HERE FROM MY LAWYER JUST BECAUSE I AM A SHARK THAT DOESN'T MEAN I AM ABOUT TO BITE SOMEONE I WAS ONLY WANTING TO HANG OUT WITH THE HANNA-BARBARA GROUP! GEES!" Jabber Jaws said swimming off.

"Yakko its just a cartoon character with anger issues!" Zack said over the radio.

"I knew that something like this would happen again." Yakko said.

Soon a guy talking to a couple of kids on how to put a boat together in the Pond was paddling his little lobster boat. Katie Kaboom was painting a picture and saw the shark come up. She didn't blow up but she freaked.

"SSSSSHHHHHHAAAAARRRRKKKKK!" She screamed.

"Quick sibs to the pond!" Yakko said as they ran to the pond.

In a little lobster boat a Toon by the name of Wally Walrus was rowing his boat when the shark bumped it and then he fell out and was sucked into the maw of the fake shark. It was scary. He had no idea what he got sucked into. He thought it was a whirlpool but it was not. Wakko and Dot made sure the kids were okay that were in another boat but Yakko looked out to the water and knew that the shark went out to open water. At a pointless trip to the hostpital Yakko, Wakko, and Dot were talking to Thaddeus Plotz.

"Why am I here!" Thaddeus Plotz asked.

"Doctor howard, Doctor Fine, Doctor Howard, Doctor Schol, Spin Doctors, Doctor House, Doctor Becker, Doctor Watson, Doctor Crusher, Doc from Love Boat, Dr Quinn Medicine Woman, Doc Brown, Doctor Facilier, Doctor Mario,Doctor Who, Doctor McCoy, Doctor Quincy, Doctor Spock, Doctor Strange, Doctor Octopus, Doctor Doom, Doctor Wiseburg, Doctor Bashier, Emergancy Medical Hologram to room 212 please." They said over the intercom as a bunch of men and women ran down the hall.

"Must be a major case!" Dot giggled.

"Listen!" Yakko said pulling a curtain. "You are going to sign this voucher and we are going to pay what that Fudd man what he wants!" He said.

"I was only acting for the town's best interest!" Thaddus said.

"UUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH... That is debatable!" Yakko exclaimed.

"Fine I will sign get you kids out of my hair for a couple of days." Thaddeus said.

Thaddeus signed the voucher and the Warners ran off to get Zack and also they all met up at the fisherman's wharf where Elmer Fudd worked. He was had skulls of rabbits, deer, shark teeth, and other forms of taxidermy on his shelves and walls he was kind of a fanatic about hunting.

"I want you kids to get the mayor off my back so I don't have any more of this zoning business, I want you two to chum for the shark and I don't want that Whooper guy to take more than he needs." Fudd said. "What are we going after anyway?"

"We are going after a great white!" Zack said.

"A porky shark eh!" Fudd asked.

"Uh n-no I am a s-s-s-sw-swi- a pig!" Porky said making a cameo appearance after not being in the last scene.

"How many people are in this stupid move?" Dot asked.

"I hear that it is one of those co-op things like they did for Who Framed Roger Rabbit so there is a lot and they are paying them a lot to be in this movie even if it is a bit piece!" Yakko said.

"Oh I get it now that is why we have some many different people for this parody." Wakko said.

"What are you packing Mr. Whooper?" Fudd asked.

"Lets see I have a shark cage, poisons, SMG, radios, trackers, a camera, you have the barrels for later on, you have the harpoon gun, I also have some extra oxygen tanks." Zack said.

"What are you some kind of half witted astronaut!"" Fudd said.

"Trust us it will help this plot along!" Dot said.

"Yeah how hard will it be to bwing down this shark?" Wakko asked.

"Well you can only blow it up once and it be a great film other times they have tried to stab it, blow it up a few extra times, and there was that time they picked up a huge cable and fried it. They have done other things too but nothing is working for them anymore. This was the only one worth doing as a parody they said." Yakko stated.

"Well lets shuffle off to buffalo and catch this shark!" Fudd said.

"OOOOKKKKAAAYYY!" Yakko said as they all got in their barbershop quartet suit hats and canes and shuffled off to the ship with a funny uplifting piano tune.

On the boat called the Okra which was a little green boat that looked just like the boat from he actual movie complete with shark jaws on the front of the helm station. There was big red barrels on the secondary pulpit. There was a pulpit on the front and many other details that were very similar to the boat from the film. They boarded the ship and began to go out to sea. Many Toons were in the area throwing confetti, streamers and other things as they cheered for the shark hunters. Soon the three Warners, Zack Whooper, and Fudd were out in the open ocean. They were putting down makers filled with rancid old meat and stuff hopping that the shark would come up to them. Zack was piloting the boat and Fudd was fishing. Nothing seemed to be happening. Yakko was too busy trying to make a knot as Fudd was telling him out to tie the knot.

"The wittle white wabbit comes out of the hole, goes around the hole, and goes back into the hole again." Fudd told Yakko.

"Ah nuts didn't get it!" Yakko said as he pulled the knot only to not get a loop.

He tired again just as Elmer looked at the rod as the line moved and made a clicking sound. He moved his hunter's hat brim downwards and knew that he had the shark in his sights. He smiled a devious smile. The line turned some more. He laughed and then put the rod in a holder on the bottom of his boat's fishing seat. He put his feet on the peddle plank and then clipped the rod to the rod and he was strapped in.

"Now I got you, you monster fishy!" Fudd yelled.

"Are you sure?" Yakko asked in an unsure tone.

"Sure I am sure why would I not be sure?!" Elmer asked getting a little aggitated.

"I don't think you got the shark." Zack said looking out the horizon.

The line went and Wakko got a cup a water and put it over the line that started to smoke and that soon caught fire. Elmer told Zack to put the boat in reverse and the boat moved and followed the fish. Elmer began to reel in the fish and Jabber Jaws again was in the line of fire as he came up with the hook in his mouth. He came on to the boat and looked at Elmer who was blushing and waving. Jabber was tapping his tail fin and then took the hook from his mouth and threw it down and he doubled up his fist and punched Elmer in the face.

"FIRST YOU FISHERMEN TIRED TO TURN ME INTO AN AUTOPSY PROJECT, THEN I ALMOST GET SWISSCHEESED AFTER I TRY AND HAVE A DAY AT THE BEACH, THEN NOW YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO TRY AND CATCH ME AGAIN! I HAVE HAD IT WITH THIS DUMB PARODY I AM GOING TO SUE UNIVERSAL FOR THIS THIS IS A TOTAL OUTRAGE!" Mister Jaws said jumping back into the water.

"You know there is a lot of violence in this cartoon!" Yakko said with a frown.

"Not to worry it is almost over!" Dot said with a smile.

"I hope so I am starting to get hungry!" Wakko said with a smile.

"Put down a nother signal box? Ordered fudd "Slow ahead if you please Mr. Whooper!" Fudd oredered.

"You heard him slow ahead! Boy we never get to do anything interesting!" Yakko grumbled as the shark popped up.

"DDDAAAHHHHHHH!" The warners shouted as they they saw the shark.

The shark was huge and looked like it was made of metal plates. It had a lot of bolts and screws and rivets. It had two clear eyes that were tinted black that you couldnt see through. The Warner's ran to Elmer Fudd was in the main compartment of the boat eating a cocktail weiner. They all tried to catch their breath.

"Your gonna need a bigger boat!" The Warner kids shouted getting all up in his face.

"No can do!" Emer Fudd snapped. "This boat is next to none and I am not going to let you switch it out! I expected to be well paid with this boat alone.

"HURRY ITS COMING BACK!" Zack shouted.

Zack put the boat in full throatal and they went into full gear then all they saw the real fake shark againd. It rocked the boat as it came up out of the water. The shark was big and clearly mechanical. Fudd laughed and he connected one of the barrels to his ACME harpoon gun. She shot the barrel into the shark and it went into the dorsal fin. Then the Shark went down.

"LOAD ANOTHER BARREL I AM GOING AROUND AGAIN!" Zack yelled.

The boat circled around but the shark went down and wasn't seen again. The sun began to soon sink. It had been a long day so our heroes all went to the bottom of the deck to rest. The Warner kids, Fudd, and Zack stood around feeling the ship bob up and down in the ocean. They didn't compare scars or anything they sat at the table and said nothing until Yakko asked a question.

"So tell me Fudd why do you hate varments and things." Yakko asked.

"You know that is a speech I have been waiting to give," He said moving his hat. "It was going back in 1930 and a pesky wabbit in the woods had been terrorising me for years. All I wanted to do was bwast him just for sport but no he would outsmart me. Many other Toons were accompwished hunters like Judge Doom who killed Bambi's mother before he went crazy. There was also Clayton the safari hunter, Gaston one of the most handsome and accomplished hunters known too Toon Town. I wanted to be the most successful hunter like that guy from Jurassic Park that got to hunt the Tyrannosaur, Amos Swade the old hunter from the Fox and the Hound cartoon movie, you name it. So I started to hunt bigger and better things that didn't want after things that proved a chawenge. However it was not so simple with the crazy Duck and Wabbit aways teaming up. Then I went after the Wabbit's blonde fwoosy of a girlfriend but she was too pretty so I weft her a wone. She would often help the male wabbit by allowing him to wear onswambles from her dressing room to try and fool me. That hurt a lot the dynamite down the pants, the elephant beating me over the head, the constant pain and torment I have had to endure. The countless anvils dropped on my head. The constant competition between hunters. I soon left those guys a wone and just went with other things like the shark we are hunting now that isn't even a real shark." Elmer Fudd stated.

"Gee we had no idea your life was rough." Dot said giving him a kiss making him blush.

"I thought you were going to talk about your time in the war and how you had to survive man eating sharks before being rescued!" Wakko said.

"UUUUUGGGGHHHHHH! Kind of dark for this lighter parody wouldn't you agree Wakko?" Yakko asked.

"You have a point." Wakko said.

Soon there was a whale siging on the outside. It was the whale from the Disney short. He was singing opera.

"If you will excuse me for a second." Wakko said.

He walked up to the upper deck and cleared his throat.

"WILL YOU DO THAT SOME PLACE ELSE?" Wakko yelled.

"Gee everyone is a critic! HMMM! I can take a hint!" The Whale said with a frown as he swam away.

Wakko went back and to a seat next to his brother and sister. Next thing Zack is tapping his foot and signing a sea shanty that was not from the movie but after a while the ship started to get bumped and water started to seep in. They all scrambled and went to launch another barrel into the shark. Elmer went to the pulpit and grabbed the rope and tied it on to the harpoon. Then shot it into the shark. The shark now had two barrels but still went down. The shark still was operational but they could hear something like cries for help but they were not sure what that was all about. The shark disappeared again.

"What do we do now?" Yakko asked.

"We got two barrels on him so we sit and watch for him to pop back up." Elmer said.

"But can we at least call the coast guard and have him radio in for us a bigger boat!" Wakko asked.

"No that is entirely out of the question and in the confusion I grabbed a baseball bat and destroyed the radio to make sure you kids didn't grab a hold of it and radio for another boat!" Elmer laughed.

"YOUR CRAZY!" They all said. "WERE GONNA DIE!" They all panicked.

There was nothing that they could do they were stuck on the water with no way to get home back to the island of Arbartary they had to get the shark or bust. The next morning came and the damage was pretty extensive. Zack looked at the shark cage and knew that he had to go in.

"What do you suppose you will do?" Fudd asked.

"I can see if the shark won't swallow me up!" Zack said.

"Your crazy! You may not come back!" Dot freaked.

"Whoa dumber than advertised." Yakko said to the screen pointing to Zack with his thumb.

"You got any better suggestions!" Zack said.

"I think it may be our only option to find out if the shark has Jessica, Dewy, and the others that were eaten." Yakko said.

They put together the shark cage and put it in the water. Zack suited up and got into the cage. The shark was more than likely to ram the cage but if he broke in Zack could climb in and see if the shark had a compartment holding our victims. Zack put on his mask and went in.

"There goes a brave man, stupid mind you, but brave." Yakko said giving him a salute as he went into the cage.

"Five will get you ten he is not coming back." Elmer said with a frown.

"That only happens in the book." Dot said.

Zack was in the water and just in time he saw the huge shark but it was weird it was making sonar dings like a submarine. The shark lunged forward and rammed the cage. Zack just stood in the cage as the bars bent with every bang. Finally it was getting further in and Zack crouched in and was vacuumed in. there was a place where they were keeping the victims nice and dry and well fed too. It was like a little waiting area that had a couch, pillows, and even a TV.

"Oh dear another one!" Jessica said.

"Ha I knew that this was all a fake!" Zack said.

"I think we can stop now Brain!" the higher voice said.

"No I want to tare up that boat!" the one called Brain said.

"Brain!" Zack shouted.

"Apex predator brain to you, oceanographer!" the brain said on the monitor.

"I am a Lab Mouse trying out a new mechanical organism to create a future underwater in an elaborate scheme to take over the world!" The brain said.

"It won't work you know!" Jessica said.

"Yeah that idea is just plain stupid!" Dewy said with a scoff.

"You pathetic fools will soon see that size matters not!" He said as the TV monitor switched off.

I am going to get out of this compartment and see if I can't find a kill switch and a reverse suction button!" Zack said as he geared up to find it.

The shark soon came up on the boat and the boat began to bend down. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot held on and just before Elmer fell into the shark Dot grabbed a hold of Elmer.

"Hold on sibs!" Yakko said in a straining as the shark began to chew on things that were falling.

"Hang on Dot!" Wakko yelled.

"Don't let go Yakko!" Dot yelled.

Dot's grip was loosening. She had Elmer by the jacket and he was screaming and kicking. She told him to stop but he didn't and he slipped out of her grip. The three Warners watched in horror as he feel into the shark's mouth. He screamed as he was vaccuumed up.

"Wait a minute! Yakko yelled. "Sibs we have been played this is just a pun for a Shark brand vacuum cleaner!"

"Oh brother!" Dot and Wakko said using their free hands to hit their foreheads.

Soon the shark made a burping sound and began to clank and it started to smoke. Then the mouth of the shark burped out Jessica, Elmer, Zack, Dewy, and the random citizen one at a time. The shark didn't explode but it was no longer working. Pinky and the brain opened the eye comparments that was the control unit and looked very distraught.

"What happened!" Brain asked.

"Was it time to change the old bag?" Pinky asked.

Brain grabbed something round and small that was a a little longer than him and slapped it over Pinky's head.

"Zort!" Pinky yelled before a laugh.

"Well now that we have that settled lets toss it over board and head home." Yakko said.

"Sounds like a good idea now I can get back home to Roger." Jessica said.

"I can get back home to Aunt Daisy and Uncle Donald!" Dewy said.

"And I can do what ever!" Wally said.

Buttons said nothing but had a thought bubble of Mindy playing with him again an hoping he had not been replaced in that time since he was away in the belly of a fake shark.

"And I can get paid!" Elmer Fudd said.

"And we can take a day off!" Wakko, Yakko, and Dot said.

"Come Pinky let us go back to the lab to prepare for tomorrow night!" Brain exclaimed.

"Gee Brain… TROZ! What are we going to do tomorrow night?" Pinky asked.

"Same thing we do every night Pinky… Try to take over the World!" Brain said with a clinched fist.

Chorus- Their Dinky There Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain!

Pinky- Jaws!

The Okra being unable to be driven was paddled out to the shore with a nice peaceful tune. The towns people were told of what happened Jessica was reunited with Roger, Dewy was reunited with his Aunt and Uncle and everything turned out okay. Fudd got paid and a major apology letter was sent to Jabber Jaws for the horrible things they did to him in the cartoon. Arbitrary Island was back to normal and all was well thanks to the Warners and the ocean scientist. It was a long day and the Warners went back to their water tower and too their day off. The sun set on the island and everyone slept well knowing that there was not a real shark terrorizing them just a huge shark shaped Shark Vacuum ran by two megalomaniac lab rats.

The End.


End file.
